Talk:Voiceroid Wiki
o... Tenmporary mainpage is going up today, it will be just a basic "based ont eh Voclaoid wikia" one. It will be up to the guys here to push it away from that but it'll do for now. I'll be putting up the link on the main Voclaoid template too tomorrow and setting up the pages, but the front page is the prioirty for today. I'm sort of busy later on so I don't have time for anything more sadly, b ut tomorrow I'm free to do a lot more things. Also, throw some ideas here if you want to. :-) One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:26, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Okay scrap the links thing, I've put it on the template today anyway since I suddenly realised it wouldn't take tooo long to sort out. :-) One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::And...Now... We've got to twait... for the wikia cliche system to catch up andput the version up with thelink on. O.o ::Oh wells... Its there you can see it here. Theres also a side tab I added it to but I don't have the url open to post it on. Guess we'll have to waiti for the system to catch on the edits; again. =_= One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:08, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I went ahead and added the pic used in the footer as the wordmark for the wiki. Anyways, I'm sure that at some point in the future someone will come along and change up the front page. But for now it does its job just fine. ^_^ Taboo6938 (talk) 00:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm hoping that this wikia will attract someone interested in it to help maintain it. Especially if Ah software is planning on releasing more of these vocals. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I don't know if AH plans to release more than what they already have. They don't seem very popular, but I could be wrong. The only one I know that gets at least some use is Yukari in an occasional song. Taboo6938 (talk) 14:58, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::: ::::::::Don't know about that, I've haunted NND for the minecraft videos and I hear them quite a lot used as announccers and what not for videos and for characters in the video. ::::::::Anyway, I lost time today catching up on the Miku stuff at the Voclaoid wikia because no one has been updating her page and I suddenly had a lot of work to do. So the time for this wikia got spent on Miku... T_T One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::No worries as like you said Rome wasn't built in a day. ;) Taboo6938 (talk) 18:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The Poll So with the poll I put up it looks like we've had at least 7 visitors to the wiki. That's really good as I honestly wasn't expecting any votes at all. :D Taboo6938 (talk) 22:54, October 6, 2012 (UTC)